


Untitled

by ShinyOboe



Category: Flight of the Conchords - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Light Masochism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 08:06:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10849896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyOboe/pseuds/ShinyOboe
Summary: This was written by my friend who asked that I publish it here with my works. They said I could claim it was my own but I wouldn't do that :P This is just a silly story about crazy sex.





	1. The Convention

**Author's Note:**

> This is smut! If you have a problem with this, please do not read!  
> *NSFW*  
> Sexy sex starts in Chapter 2

[Y/N] was excited on the car ride to St Louis. She hadn't been to a convention in over a year, and now Clark was taking her to a sci-fi convention featuring her very favorite man crush, Jemaine Clement. He had played some crazy alien villain in one of the Men in Black movies and now he was featured in a panel at ArchCon. It was a tenuous excuse to see Jemaine, but she would take it.  
Clark was such an understanding boyfriend. He knew about [Y/N]'s obsession and accepted her for who she was. "What if I meet him in the hotel lobby and he wants me to run away with him to New Zealand?" [Y/N] asked. She had been asking ridiculous questions like this one for hours.  
Clark smiled and answered, "At the wedding, sit me next to Peter Jackson. I have a great idea for a sequel to Lord of the Rings. I'll call it Lord of the Bracelets."  
[Y/N] pulled a face. "Tolkien wrote a bunch of stuff for after Lord of the Rings."  
"I know. But this story would have more bracelets. And more midgets."  
[Y/N] was impressed with the hotel room Clark had booked. It wasn't the view or the room itself that impressed her but that the hotel was just across the street from the convention center. A sky bridge crossed that street on the third floor. [Y/N] was just a long elevator ride and short walk from everything she came to enjoy.  
Clark carried their luggage into the room and set it down on the floor. He walked over and jumped on to the bed nearest the window.  
"You wanna break this puppy in?" He asked in a tone he believed to be sultry but just came off as cheesy.  
"No dork. I've been in a car for three hours. I want to stretch my legs, wash the sweat off me and enjoy the convention we paid a gazillion dollars to get tickets to."  
"To which we got tickets." Clark corrected.  
"Grammar nazi." [Y/N] quipped.  
"Troglodyte." He responded.  
"Where are we going next?" Clark asked for the fifth or sixth time. They had downloaded the events schedule for the con a month ago. [Y/N] had printed out the information on 30 events for each day of the con since Clark seemed biologically incapable of making a decision on his own. As the day dragged on it became more apparent that this condition also prevented him from checking their itinerary.  
"We are going to watch the pilot for Star Trek: Fleet Academy so I can tell Leah whether or not it sucks."  
"Cool. Mind if I sit that one out and go get a bite to eat?" Clark asked.  
"That's fine. It's only going to be about 40 minutes though. It'll take you that long to get some place with food." [Y/N] replied .  
"What's after the pilot?" This was really getting under her skin.  
"Either the Dollhouse panel or anime cosplay workshop." [Y/N] answered.  
"I'll just skip those too."  
"That's fine. I don't need company for any of these really. You can find something you enjoy. There are a ton of options." [Y/N] never minded spending time apart and Clark was really starting to annoy her with his endless questions. She was beginning to feel claustrophobic with him at her elbow.  
"I'll just skip those two for food and meet you after." Clark said.  
"Cool." She replied.  
"So after Dollhouse or cosplay what's next?"  
"Jesus Christ, just check the fucking itinerary!"  
It only escalated from there. Clark decided to explore the con on his own. [Y/N] felt guilty but was strangely relieved. She truly cared for Clark but crowds caused her anxiety and Clark did not need to be crammed up her ass. In retrospect [Y/N] wished she had not expressed this feeling in those exact words.  
Tonight she would apologize and throw him some ass. Sex may not fix everything but it would make her feel less guilty to make Clark feel good.  
To that end [Y/N] took a hot bath, shaved everything that needed shaving, and put on her naughty-time underwear.  
When Clark didn't come back to the room after 9 pm [Y/N] was pissed off again. She knew that convention events were scheduled all night, but Clark was clearly just avoiding her at this point.  
Though she knew she was acting on emotions, [Y/N] decided to go downstairs to the hotel bar to get a drink. Clark always hated when he drank because he didn't drink.  
"But fuck him. He didn't come back to the hotel room before the arbitrary timeline he knew nothing about after I emasculated him loudly and in public."  
[Y/N] really wished she was better at deluding herself. She ordered a vodka neat and a sprite.  
After the second drink [Y/N] decided she needed to leave. Surely Clark was back at the room now and she was feeling good. [Y/N] entered the elevator on the first floor and hit the button for her floor. It was going to be an excruciatingly long ride in the elevator.  
When the elevator stopped on the third floor [Y/N] cussed internally. The last thing she needed right now was to share a lift with nerds using the sky bridge.  
The doors opened and [Y/N]'s heart nearly stopped. Jemaine entered the elevator.  
He was so tall. [Y/N] knew Jemaine was 6'1. She had looked it up. But he seemed so much taller. And now the object of her obsession was standing next to her. She could see him clearly in the mirrored doors of the elevator.  
Oh God, she could see herself. [Y/N] was wearing a low cut purple dress. Her hair was mussed but manageable. She had been planning on sexy time with Clark so she knew she looked and smelled good. [Y/N] had not cared what she looked like when she left for the bar though, and now she was wearing her flat tops.  
Her eyes wandered over Jemaine. He was wearing shiny black shoes. His dress pants were black with pinstripes. They were so tight. She could see the outline of his penis! She could almost see his balls. His sugar lumps! [Y/N] could almost see Jemaine's actual sugar lumps! Her eyes wandered up to his untucked light gray button up shirt and then back down to his dick. [Y/N] could feel her face getting hot. She was straight staring at Jemaine's dick. Actual Jemaine's actual dick.  
"Yeah. They're Dockers. Got em at a Wal-Mart in Santa Fe," said a very deep, very distinctive voice.  
It took [Y/N] a full five seconds to realize everything this sentence meant. Jemaine just spoke to her. Jemaine was really standing next to her and acknowledging her existence.  
Jemaine caught her staring at his fucking junk because he can see her reflection in the mirror as easily as she could see him. And she was just standing here not saying anything. The heat in [Y/N]'s face intensified.  
"A lot of people get hung up on whether a pair of pants are men's or women's but I say segregation is wrong," he said.  
[Y/N] honestly didn't know whether or not he was joking. She giggled anyway.  
"You are so tall." Where did that come from? [Y/N] briefly wondered if she just had a stroke.  
"I have lifts in my shoes. My agent told me to be taller. I don't know how to make my body any longer." [Y/N] could feel his voice like a physical sensation. Her heart was racing and she was filled with a nervous energy she rarely felt. [Y/N]'s fingers were numb and she didn't know where to put her hands to be less awkward.  
"Well, I can think of a way to lengthen one part of you." What did she just say? What the fuck was wrong with her? Why were words coming out of her mouth that made no sense to be coming out of her mouth?  
"You're funny. You're being Mel right?" Asked Jemaine.  
[Y/N] just giggled. She wanted to say "yes." She wanted to say something that made her sound like less of a crazy person. Instead she was giggling and shifting her numb hands around uncomfortably.  
She glanced briefly up at Jemaine's face and was surprised to see him checking out her boobs in the mirror. She instinctively corrected her posture to push out her breasts a little more. As far as [Y/N] was concerned Jemaine could look at whatever he wanted. She was so glad she had groomed herself.  
"So are you enjoying the convention?" Jemaine asked.  
[Y/N] tried to answer, but it was all she could do to stay upright. Her knees were so weak. [Y/N] knew she would be excited if she ever met Jemaine in person, but she was handling this worse than even she had expected.  
When [Y/N] didn't respond to his question, Jemaine kept talking. "I guess that's an awkward question, huh? I've made it weird haven't I?" The way he pronounced the words "awkward question" and "weird" fascinated [Y/N]. Things started going dark in her peripheral vision.  
[Y/N] suddenly realized her numbness and weakness had less to do with being starstruck and more to do with the fact that she was hyperventilating and likely about to pass out. To pass out during what was almost definitely the one and only time in her life she would be in close proximity to the sexiest man alive.  
"Are you alright?" He asked with concern in his voice. [Y/N] needed desperately to calm her breathing, but the more she thought about it, the worse it got. She started seeing black spots dancing between herself and Jemaine's reflection.


	2. The Smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the filthy chapter, so be warned. It's also a bit OOC in my opinion, but still fun to read.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *NSFW*

When [Y/N] regained consciousness she did so abruptly. She looked around. She was back in her hotel room, laying fully clothed on one of the beds. [Y/N] knew with crystal clarity that her interaction with Jemaine was not a dream. He had been there and she had blown her chance. Chance to do what, she didn't know. But whatever her plan should have been, giggling like an idiot and passing out was not it. The embarrassment and disappointment hit her like a physical blow. [Y/N] could practically feel pain from this lost opportunity. She felt like she might vomit. Her eyes started to water and she knew in a moment she would be bawling like an infant. The faucet in the bathroom turned off. [Y/N] didn't realize it was on until the background noise was silenced. Fuck. What would she say to Clark? How would she explain why she was crying?  
Fuck it. Fuck Clark. Let him think whatever he wanted. She was intensely frustrated with herself. Why couldn't she have acted like a fucking human for the duration of an elevator ride?  
Jemaine walked out of the bathroom with a white washcloth in his hand.   
"Oh, you're awake. I didn't know what room you were in when the elevator stopped on your floor so I panicked and carried you to my room." When she didn't say anything Jemaine continued talking. "In retrospect, I should have taken you to the lobby. I'm not trapping you here in any way. You can leave any time you want if you're uncomfortable." He stepped out from between [Y/N] and the door, giving her plenty of room if she wanted to bolt. He was treating her like a skittish animal.  
[Y/N] needed to think of a way to stay in his room. And this was clearly his room, not hers. Her luggage wasn't where she left it and the TV was much larger. The open window showed a view of the river instead of the building across the street. God, if she can at least talk like a human now.   
"I'm actually still feeling kind of weak if you don't mind me staying a little longer." Oh, thank you. That sentence actually made sense. She felt just fine but she could buy herself a little more time to think of something else to say to this gorgeous man.   
Jemaine relaxed visibly as he offered her the white washcloth. What did he think, that [Y/N] was going to start yelling that he was trying to take advantage her? If only he would.   
She accepted the wet cloth and pressed it to her forehead.   
"Thank you," She said.  
"You're welcome. You had me scared there for a minute." Jemaine was smiling now. [Y/N] loved the shape of his big, full lips and the small gap between his front teeth.   
"You were afraid? My heart was beating out of my chest." At the word "chest" his eyes briefly drifted down and then back up to look at her face. "I don't know what happened in that elevator."  
Jemaine's eyes wandered quickly over her legs and breasts again. "I'm just glad you're doing better now. You are better aren't you?"  
As far as [Y/N] could tell she was perfectly fine, but she couldn't say that. Surely he would expect her to leave if she felt better. "I think I twisted my ankle. It really hurts."  
Jemaine approached her. "Do you mind if I take a look? I can probably tell if it's broken."  
[Y/N] nodded. She didn't trust herself to speak. She might start giggling again. She extended her foot to him and adjusted her position on the bed.   
As his hands touched her skin [Y/N] couldn't suppress a gasp of excitement.   
"I'm sorry. I'm trying to be gentle." He mistook it for a gasp of pain.   
Jemaine gently caressed her foot and ankle. He probed with his fingers, looking for signs of a break or swelling.  
"I think it's further up actually." [Y/N] said  
Jemaine's glasses were halfway down his nose and he was looking at her leg over the lenses. At her words his hands hesitated in their search along her ankle and his eyes slid up her bare thigh to the edge of her skirt. Jemaine's strong, gentle hands traveled up her smooth calves. [Y/N] half closed her eyelids as her eyes rolled up. She quickly licked her suddenly dry lips. Oh my God! This was happening. She spread her thighs apart and felt the hem of her skirt rise a few inches baring more of her legs.  
Jemaine's hands stopped moving on [Y/N]'s leg, prompting her to open her eyes and look at him.   
"I don't think anything is broken," He said. "It might just be a sprain."  
"The rubbing is actually helping a lot. It feels a little better." At this he started rubbing her leg in earnest instead of probing for injury. He worked his hands all the way from her ankle to just below her knee. [Y/N] let her head fall back a little and made a noise of pleasure in the hopes Jemaine would feel encouraged to make a move. When he seemed to hesitate [Y/N] groaned, "A little higher." His hand was already at her knee.  
"Are you sure?" He asked.   
"Please, you're making me feel so much better."  
When Jemaine moved so he could place his hand tentatively on a spot halfway up her thigh [Y/N] was ready. She moved at the same time. She adjusted her ass on the bed in a way that looked like she was just trying to make herself more comfortable. As a result of her move, instead of placing his hand on the middle of her thigh Jemaine's hand ended up under her dress. He was now touching the inside of her thigh just an inch away from where she really wanted his hand.   
"Yeah, there." [Y/N] said at the same time Jemaine exclaimed, "Sorry."  
"Are you sure?" He asked again.  
"I like it," [Y/N] replied almost moaning. Jemaine's massage wasn't anything special but she wanted him to keep touching her. She wanted him to touch her with more than just his hands.   
"You like it?" Jemaine seemed perplexed. How could he possibly be surprised by the fact that she wanted this?  
"I like it alot," [Y/N] said firmly.  
When Jemaine remained still [Y/N] made a decision. She would never in her life get another chance at this. She would rather he reject her right here and now as opposed to ever wondering what might have been. [Y/N] levered herself up on her elbows until she could sit up and reached for the bulge in Jemaine's very tight pants. Her heart hammered in her chest so hard she wouldn't have been surprised if he could hear it.  
When [Y/N] touched his penis through his pinstripe slacks Jemaine flinched back.   
Oh no! He was going to tell her to stop and to get out of his room. [Y/N] felt herself start to panic. What did she do?  
Then his hand crept slowly further up her leg until his fingers were touching her underwear, until they were touching her in the spot over her vagina.   
Feeling more bold, [Y/N] touched Jemaine's penis again. This time he leaned into her instead of flinching away.  
[Y/N] could feel his thumb move her panties aside. Jemaine's index and middle fingers slid between her labia and pressed gently against her clitoris.   
He leaned forward and his penis shifted under her hand. [Y/N] began stroking it. She wanted to do more but she didn't know what to do next. Could she take off his pants? She certainly didn't want to move in any way that took his hand off of her.   
Jemaine made all of these thoughts disappear by kissing her. When he opened his mouth she opened her own. Their tongues touched.   
Jemaine's fingers were rubbing up and down on her clit. Every movement sent sensations of pleasure through her.  
[Y/N] felt his other hand grip her hair tightly. With his hand up her dress she had forgotten he even had another one. Their tongues continued to dance, darting in and out to touch and retreat. His breathing was heavy and smelled slightly of cinnamon. His fingers kept sliding up and down on her clit.  
Jemaine's middle finger probed deeper into her vagina, causing [Y/N] some pain. His finger felt the size of a banana in her tight, wet pussy.   
[Y/N] giggled into his kiss at the memory of one of the clips on YouTube where Jemaine complained about the size of his fingers.   
He pulled her hair roughly back causing [Y/N] to tilt her head back. He kissed her neck and pushed his finger inside of her. He then pushed her head back forward to continue making out as he pulled his digit halfway out of her.  
She felt Jemaine's penis grow under her stroking palm. He wanted this just as much as she did. She fumbled at his waist trying to undo his belt.  
When the buckle came loose [Y/N] felt a thrill of excitement which was immediately dampened when she couldn't find the button. She was feeling around, trying to figure out how to take his pants off. This was taking entirely too long.   
Jemaine pulled his hand out from beneath her skirt and stood up from the bed. He unzipped his pants and reached a thumb under the front waistband to move something, probably the button. Then he was pulling his pants down, literally peeling the tight slacks off of his legs. When the slacks were down to his knees Jemaine reached into his underwear, a pair of what appeared to be purple and blue striped briefs.   
He lowered the briefs exposing his beautiful, half erect cock.  
He stood at the edge of the bed, dick exposed, pants peeled down around his knees. He stroked it with his right hand. [Y/N] crawled forward on the bed. She bent forward over his dick. Jemaine ran his fingers through the hair on the back of her head and pulled her closer to himself. When her mouth was inches away from his penis Jemaine stroked it again. It whipped up and slapped her lightly in the mouth and was away before [Y/N] could wrap her mouth around it.  
His pubic hair was dark, curly, and trimmed close. His dick looked darker than the rest of his skin. She leaned forward again and this time got it in her mouth. [Y/N] sucked lightly on the head of his penis. Jemaine's grip on her hair tightened. He didn't push her on to it or pull her away. He just held on to her by her hair. When [Y/N] moved her head forward to take some of his shaft into her mouth Jemaine's hand just followed, maintaining the grip on her.   
"Yeah," He said, dragging out the word. From anyone else this would have sounded cheesy. In Jemaine's deep voice and accent, it really worked for her.   
[Y/N] pulled as much of Jemaine's semi-hard cock into her. She tried to swallow the whole damn thing and felt it sliding all the way to the back of her tongue. She reached behind him and grabbed Jemaine by either cheek to pull him further towards her face. His ass was so firm. [Y/N] gently dug her nails into his skin. She didn't want to hurt him.   
[Y/N] could feel him getting harder in her mouth as she rolled her tongue around his member. His dick was getting bigger and she loved it.

Jemaine was pulling back and thrusting forth, into [Y/N]'s open mouth. [Y/N] held tightly onto his ass and pulled him towards her in time with his movements. She could feel him fucking her mouth. He was almost fucking her in the throat. [Y/N] moaned. She hoped the vibrations of the sound she was making felt good.   
Evidently he liked it. Jemaine sped up and began thrusting harder.  
Jemaine's hand left her hair. [Y/N] looked up, dick still in her mouth, to see him unbuttoning his shirt. She ran her hands from Jemaine's ass, down his muscular legs, to try push down his pants. They were far too tight however. They wouldn't move. When his shirt was off he took a step back, pulling his dick out of [Y/N]'s mouth.   
He lifted a leg to take his pants off.  
And promptly fell on his ass.  
Both [Y/N] and Jemaine burst into fits of laughter.   
"Are you okay?" She asked.  
"I'm fine. I just feel ridiculous."  
[Y/N] crawled off of the bed and onto Jemaine as he lay on his back.  
Jemaine worked his legs to take his pants and underwear off. [Y/N] continued to climb up his body. His hands ran up her leg towards her vagina again. They glided around to her ass and he pulled her into position over his erection. [Y/N] reached down between her legs and raised herself up on her knees. She moved her underwear to one side with one hand and grabbed him by the shaft of his cock with the other. She left her thumb resting over the tip and guided it where she wanted it. [Y/N] slowly lowered herself down until the tip of Jemaine's penis was pressing between her labia.  
Jemaine's stiff cock slid into [Y/N] easily with her guidance. She was wet and ready for him, but it was still quite painful.   
"My god." Jemaine groaned. This pleasure was worth the pain. She eased herself all the way down onto him and then back up. Jemaine was breathing heavily. His hands were on her thighs squeezing. [Y/N] unzipped the back of her dress and pulled it over her head. Then she unhooked her bra so she could take that off as well. When she was on top of Jemaine wearing only her underwear [Y/N] leaned forward to place her hands on his chest and continued riding him. The animal grunts he made were almost as pleasing as the feel of him inside her.  
Jemaine shifted up onto one hip to change positions. [Y/N] held onto him and rolled with the motion until she was lying on her back in the floor. Jemaine was towering over her, still inside her, still staring at her with those beautiful eyes. He brought [Y/N]'s left leg up over his shoulder and pushed himself as deeply into her as he could go. [Y/N] was not flexible enough for this and her leg ached just below her ass. She was shocked again at the pain from Jemaine's cock stretching her vagina. How big was his dick? It didn't matter. None of the pain mattered. She wanted this so very badly. She didn't want this to ever end.   
Jemaine pressed his face into [Y/N]'s breasts. He licked and sucked on first her left nipple, then her right.   
On impulse she reached her hands down to run her fingers through his dark, curly hair.   
[Y/N] moaned with pleasure as Jemaine continued to drive himself into her again and again. Her moans seemed to encourage him. He was pounding her faster and faster.  
Jemaine abruptly stopped fucking her and pulled himself up off of her. "I'm not ready yet. I've got so much more to do to you." He stood up and reached his hands down to help her rise from the floor. Jemaine led her back towards the bed. When [Y/N] went to get on the bed Jemaine grabbed her from behind. He took a firm grip on her shoulder with one hand and her hip with the other. He levered her forward so she was bending at the waist over the bed. When her face was inches from the cover his hands moved to pull her panties down. She stepped out of them.  
[Y/N] placed her hands on the bed for stability. Jemaine felt down between her legs to slide two of his fingers in her. She felt him put his dick back in her as he pulled his fingers out. Jemaine grabbed her by the hips and pulled her to him. He slammed into her again and again. Jemaine moved forward pushing [Y/N] on to the bed. Soon she was on all fours while he stood at the edge pulling her onto his hard cock. Jemaine's hands moved up to gather up her hair so she could hold it in one hand. He began pulling her to him using his grip on her hair. It drove her wild. "Fuck!" Jemaine exclaimed. [Y/N] didn't know what this meant but she found it encouraging as well as his occasional grunt or groan of pleasure.  
[Y/N] didn't know how long they had been doing this but she could feel herself getting closer and closer to climax. It was coming up on her like waves of an ocean reaching higher with each thrust. Jemaine slapped her on the ass. The sting of his hand mixed pleasure with pain.   
She could hear Jemaine groan in pleasure with his every breath. Breaths that were growing faster and faster.  
Jemaine was fucking her even faster. He was getting close. He was pulling her by her hair, hard, onto his dick. A moment after [Y/N] reached orgasm Jemaine let out a deep, primal grunt. He pulled his cock out of her. [Y/N] could feel his semen spraying across her back from her ass crack all the way to between her shoulder blades.  
[Y/N] lowered herself down onto the bed. Jemaine collapsed next to her.   
"Oh my god. That was amazing. How did you do that?" He asked.  
"Do what?" She asked, confused.  
"All of that. I've never had sex like that." He was gasping for breath like he was dying. [Y/N] felt like she would never move off of this bed.


	3. After

[Y/N] stepped into the shower to wash the smell of sex off of her body. She knew she should be worried about what she should tell Clark, but she was much more concerned about whether or not Jemaine meant what he said about how good she was. She still couldn't believe any part of this had happened.   
The dull ache between her legs served as a reminder that she really did just fuck that beautiful man. [Y/N] was going over every detail of the last hour obsessively when she heard footsteps in the bathroom.   
"Do you mind if I join you?" The sound of his voice sent thrills through her body all over again.   
[Y/N] giggled. Not the giggling again. "Yeah. That's fine." At least she could say that much.   
Jemaine moved the shower aside and stepped into the shower behind her.  
Jemaine stepped up behind her and reached both of his tan, strong arms around her to put his hands in the running water. [Y/N] could feel his flaccid penis touching her ass.   
She wasn't sure she was physically up to round two but the feel of his body against her sure made her want to try.   
He flung his hands up to splash water over his head.  
[Y/N] turned around. She placed her hands on his chest and stepped back so he could get in the water too.   
"I like your body. It's very sexy." He said, staring into her eyes. [Y/N]'s knees felt like they may go weak again. Jemaine fucking Clement thought she was "viry sixy." She felt starstruck all over. Her fingers felt tingly again and she fought to control her breathing so she didn't pass out for a second time in front of him.   
"Thank you," She replied.  
Jemaine reached up to cup her breast with one hand. His other came around to caress her hip. He leaned his head down to kiss [Y/N] on the lips. His lips were large and full. This man knew how to kiss. [Y/N] ran her hand down from Jemaine's chest, to his belly, and finally to stroke his dick. Jemaine's hand left her hip. He placed it on her shoulder and pressed gently down, forcing [Y/N] to her knees. Her eyes were at a level with Jemaine's penis.  
[Y/N] moved forward to kiss his penis. The hot water from the shower was flowing down his body, curving around the areas on his chest and stomach where he had hair.   
[Y/N] stroked his cock a few times, as much to wash herself off of it as to get it hard. She wrapped her lips around the tip. This close it looked and felt so big. No wonder it hurt. As she went down on Jemaine's dick the water running off his body flooded over her face. She kept having to pull away to wipe water off her face and take a breath.   
Jemaine noticed and turned to water off. When [Y/N] looked up at him he was staring down with a strange, hungry look in his eyes.  
"Thank y-," [Y/N] began. But Jemaine cut her off by stuffing his cock in her mouth. She could have kept her mouth closed, denying him entrance if she wanted, but what she wanted was to cause him pleasure. So she opened her mouth wide and let Jemaine cram as much of himself into her as he could.  
The last time [Y/N] blew him Jemaine was passive. She was doing it to him. He definitely thrust himself at her but she felt like she was in control. This time [Y/N] didn't feel any control at all. Jemaine held a firm grip on her hair and head. He was pulling her onto his dick and pushing her away, quite literally fucking her in the mouth. [Y/N] had seen every piece of media available with Jemaine's face on it. She had watched every TV show, movie, and interview he'd ever done. She had never seen the wild look that Jemaine had on his face right now. He stuck his now rock hard cock into [Y/N]'s mouth until her nose was in his pubes and she could feel his balls on her chin. [Y/N] began choking and gagging as her eyes started to water. Right when her body began to panic from lack of oxygen Jemaine pulled his dick all the way out of her mouth. A long stream of drool connected the tip of his penis to her mouth. [Y/N] felt unreasonably embarrassed by the fact that she had drool on her chin. She moved a hand from Jemaine's hips to wipe the drool away or at least break the string of it.   
"No. Put your hands at your side." Jemaine commanded. [Y/N] complied without thinking.   
"I'm sorry." Why was she apologizing?   
"Shut up. I'll tell you when you can speak." He said. "Open your mouth." She did.   
Jemaine forced himself deep inside her again. [Y/N] wondered if she could stop him if she tried. She wasn't going to try for many reasons. But she wondered if she even could. [Y/N] tried so hard not to choke and gag when he drove his dick too far down the back of her mouth, but she couldn't help it any more than she could help the tears openly streaming down her face.  
Jemaine took [Y/N] by the hands and helped her to stand. He placed a finger gently under her chin and tilted her head up. He kissed her on the mouth, gently.   
"You're amazing." He said. "Are you as cold as I am?"  
"Am I allowed to talk?" She asked.   
"Oh yeah," He laughed softly, "I guess I ruined the mood. I suppose it was a silly question."  
[Y/N] didn't know what to say to that. He reached around her to turn the water back on.   
"I'm awkward some times. Sometimes I get paid to be awkward on camera and it gets hard to turn it off." He laughed a nervous laugh again.   
"I think the mood is just perfect." She kissed him. He kissed [Y/N] back passionately. Jemaine's hand cupped her ass. He shifted his hand down to her knee and lifted it up so that her leg wrapped around him.  
She could feel Jemaine's cock poking at the front of her pelvis. She shifted her hips to give it direction. It wasn't quite enough. She reached a hand down and once more guided Jemaine's penis into her. Standing as they were, he couldn't get all the way inside her. The tip of his penis rubbed her clit. The sensation was amazing.  
Jemaine bent down and crooked his arm around the back of her other knee and pressed her against the shower wall. Being out of the stream of hot water chilled her and brought goosebumps to her skin. [Y/N] didn't care. She would fuck this man in a snowbank if that's what he was in to. Jemaine pressed his open palms against the wall and shifted his arms so [Y/N] fell an inch or two. Her knees were pressing into her chest making it a little hard to breathe, but she didn't feel like she was being bent uncomfortably.   
His shoulders bent forward comically when he thrust up from the hips, poking her to the right of his target. [Y/N] would have giggled again but on the second thrust hit the mark just right, causing her to moan.  
All concerns with slippery bathtub floors and upper body strength were blasted out of her head by the intense pleasure that accompanied each thrust of Jemaine's hips. This time there was no pain from the size of his solid erection. This time there was only ecstasy. From this angle Jemaine was hitting just the right spot. The loud animal grunts he made every time he pounded her against the wall turned her on even more.  
When Jemaine started to slow down, [Y/N] regained some of her senses. He pulled himself out and lowered first one of her legs to the shower floor, then the other.   
"Sorry, I can't do that very long." He said.   
"That's fine," [Y/N] responded, "but you didn't get off. " She started to get back down on her knees.   
"I have a better idea." Jemaine turned her around and bent her over like he did the first time. [Y/N]'s lower half stayed under the stream of water.   
"You know, you have a great ass," He said.  
"It's a good butt," [Y/N] replied.   
Then he had a hand on her ass and was probing around from behind, trying to find where he was suppose to go. It felt like forever before he was ramming his cock deep inside [Y/N]'s waiting, hot, wet pussy.   
A noise escaped her lips.   
"You like this?" He asked.  
Like it? [Y/N] would kill to feel like this on a regular basis. She would have killed just to make this happen the first time.   
Instead she moaned, "Yeah. I love it." And he drove his dick home again while he pulled her towards himself.  
"I want you to look at me." Jemaine said. [Y/N] twisted half of her body so she could see his face but still allow him to fuck her. Jemaine moved a hand to the spot where her neck met her shoulder. He pulled her onto him while looking her in the eye.   
"Tell me I can do whatever I want to you." He said, not in a demanding way, but like he was providing an answer to a question she'd asked.   
[Y/N] had a hard time speaking through her own moans, "Anything you want."  
"Tell me you want me." He said.  
It was easy to say what her very soul had been screaming since she entered that elevator. "I want you!" She almost screamed.  
"I want you." He echoed.   
[Y/N] reached climax at that moment, staring into the beautiful eyes of Jemaine, the object of her longtime obsession.  
[Y/N] was still cumming when Jemaine pulled his dick out. She could feel it slap furiously against her leg as he jerked it. He groaned, spasmed and came on her leg. [Y/N] relaxed. She faced forward again. It took all of her energy to stay upright. Her bones felt like jello.   
Jemaine kissed her sweetly. "I can't believe this is happening. I'm not that smooth. I'm not the guy who picks up a beautiful woman in an elevator and takes them back to my room."  
"You think I'm beautiful?" [Y/N] asked.   
"I think you missed the point but yeah, you're very beautiful. Can I see you again?" Jemaine's words made her feel like she could fly.  
"Of course," She blurted. [Y/N] didn't know how she could make it so he saw her again, but she was going to make it happen. She would just stay here, in Jemaine's hotel room, if he let her. But she really wanted a change of clothes and makeup. Jemaine was toweling off, drops of moisture clinging to his body in wonderful ways.   
"I'm here for two more days. I don't know what your plans are, but I'd really like to meet you after my panel tomorrow." He said. [Y/N] had signed up for that panel. She would be in the audience.  
"I'd like that." She said, wrapping a towel around her waist.   
"Would you like to stay the night?" He asked.  
"Yeah, I think that would be nice." She replied.   
[Y/N] had a lot to figure out in the morning. She did not know where any of this was going. She had no idea what she would do about Clark. But those were concerns for tomorrow.  
[Y/N] crawled into bed next to him. He wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close. She could feel his warm, naked body pressing against hers.   
"By the way," He said, "I'm Jemaine. That's my name, Jemaine." There was a question there.   
"Oh," [Y/N] realized what she hadn't said all night, "my name is [Y/N]."  
"Very pleased to meet you [Y/N]." He said. He kissed her and settled down for sleep.


End file.
